Tables and other articles of furniture are often configured to have a number of legs that support a surface. For instance, tables may have legs or a stand that supports a tabletop. As another example, a chair may have a pedestal base or legs that support a seat. Examples of such articles of furniture may be appreciated from U.S. Pat. Nos. D686,856, 1,240,390, 2,796,307, 2,903,312, 3,166,029, 3,382,820, 3,408,965, 6,389,988, 6,550,402, 7,066,098, 7,765,938, 7,845,290, 8,091,488, 8,342,462, 8,347,796, 8,505,186, and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2010/0044541, 2011/0304183, 2012/0304902, 2012/0306240, and 2013/0118387.
Tables, chairs and other furniture may be nested, or stacked when stored to preserve space. For instance, chairs may be configured to be stacked on top of each other. As another example, tables may be configured to be stacked on top of each other or nested beside other tables.
We have determined that a new arrangement for an article of furniture is needed to improve the ability of furniture to be easily nested, or stacked.